In The Beginning
by Vegeta Lover5
Summary: A story with all the original DBZ characters. Bulma and Vegeta meet at his house to go clubbin and things get spicy from there on in both good, bad, and humorus ways. R/R and ENJOY!
1. In The Beginning

*~*~ This is my first Fanfiction story. I hope that you enjoy it and please respond with   
any questions or comments. THANKS!!!!  
  
  
  
~Ring*Ring~  
  
"Hello? Who is this?"  
  
"Bulma. It's me Chi. What's up?" asked Chi Chi.  
  
"Oh hey chi! How ya doin?" Asked Bulma.  
  
"Well me, Goku, Krillin, 18, and a certain someone are going out tonight at 'Club Kai' and   
we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us?" asked Chi Chi.  
  
"Yeah sure, but uh...."  
  
There was a long pause on Bulma's end of the line.  
  
"Bulma? Are you still there? Hello?" Chi Chi was starting to get mad. "BULMA!" Chi Chi  
yelled at the top of her lungs.   
  
"OWWWW! You don't need to yell. I can hear you just fine." Bulma said rubbing her ear.  
"So who is this...'certain someone'?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" asked Chi Chi with an evil sound in her voice.  
  
"Well DUH! If I didn't want to know, then I wouldn't have asked!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"Ok, Ok.....Vegeta. There ya happy now?" asked Chi Chi.  
  
"WHAT! Why is he coming? What am I going to wear? Why is he coming? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"  
Yelled Bulma with an excited yet nervous voice.  
  
"Just put on the hot pink shirt with the open back, the black leather skirt, and your 4   
inch heels." said Chi Chi. " Well i gotta go now, Goku's here and I still have to finish   
getting ready. We'll pick you up around 8:30ish. See ya then. BYE!"  
  
Before Bulma could speak another word, Chi Chi hung up and that was that. She was   
going to see Vegeta tonight and she wanted to impress him.   
  
  
~Later that night.....  
  
~KNOCK*KNOCK~  
  
  
Bulma's front door came crashing to the ground and there stood Goku with a   
dumbfounded look on his face and he was first looking at a door and now into the living   
room.  
  
"Oops. I didn't mean for that to happen. Hey Krillin, help me before Bulma sees this,  
because you know what her temper is like." Goku said with a shakey voice.  
  
Then, from out of nowhere came the sound of metal hitting something hollow. Goku  
fell to the ground while rubbing his head and glaring at Chi Chi from behind.  
  
"BULMA! We're here. Are you ready?" asked Chi Chi.  
  
"Yeah but is Vegeta here?" Asked Bulma.  
  
"No, we were going to meet him there but being the stupid self-centered otoko he is, he   
was driving home on night and seen Yamcha and started to beat that prick to oblivion."  
  
"WHOA! GO VEGETA!" screamed Bulma jumping up and down with joy.  
  
"WOW Bulma, you look great." said Krillin.  
  
~*CRACK*~  
  
18 smacked Krillin up along side his little, shiney, bald head and sent him flying   
across the room.  
  
"But not as great as you 18!" Said Krillin buffing his head.  
  
"That's more like it." Said 18 with a stern, harsh voice.  
  
Everyone got into Goku's, little green beetle which he nicknamed it Piccolo.   
  
  
~15 minutes later.....  
  
Once they arrived at Vegeta's house, everyone was relieved but was quickly   
disappointed when Vegeta was standing outside of his house.  
  
"Well it's about time" said Vegeta. "WAIT A MINUTE! YOUR LETTING HIM DRIVE?!"  
  
"What's the matter with my driving?" asked Goku with a confused look on his face. "I only  
hit a few mailboxes along the way. Compared to last week when i hit all the mailboxes and  
the mailman, and the neighbors' dog, and a telephone poll. If i do say so myself, I have   
done a pretty damn good job tonight."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A FEW MAILBOXES?! YOU ALMOST HIT EVERYONE ON THE STREETS AND SIDEWALKS!"  
Yelled Bulma.  
  
"Is that you Bulma?" asked Vegeta in a calm voice.  
  
"Yeah, are you ready to go clubbin?" asked Bulma. "Well are you going to answer me?   
VEGETA! DON'T JUST STAND THERE GAUKING AT ME, ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Shut up, onna. Of course I'm ready. Let's go." said Vegeta while walking past Bulma and   
taking a quick glance out the corner of his eye. 


	2. At The Club

It was 9 o'clock, and they had just arrived at Club Kai. Chi Chi and Goku walked in  
and started to dance right away. So did Krillin and 18 but only after Krillin got them   
both a drink. Vegeta and Bulma go sit at the bar and order a bottle of water.  
  
~I really want Vegeta to ask me to dance. He looks so sexy in his blue tank-top, and his   
tight blue jeans. What if he doesn't like what I'm wearing?. CHI CHI! How did you ever  
talk me into this?!~ Bulma said quietly to herself.  
  
~10 MINUTES LATER*~  
  
"Hey Bulma and Vegeta!"   
  
They both knew who was yelling at them. It was the crazed lunatic driver with the  
name Kakarot Vegeta thought.   
  
"Excuse me Bulma, I need to talk to Vegeta....ALONE!" said Goku while winking his eye.  
  
"Sure no problem. Oh, do you have something in your eye?" Bulma asked.  
  
With that, Goku grabbed a hold of Vegeta's arm and literally dragged him into the   
bathroom.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Kakarot?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Dude, are you and Bulma just going to sit there all night?" Asked Goku in a confused tone.  
  
"Hell if I know. She looks so beautiful in that outfit she's wearing. What if she doen't   
like what I'm wearing?" said Vegeta with a scared look on his face.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! You look fine. I guess. WAIT A MINUTE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW DO DANCE!"  
Yelled Goku at the top of his lungs.  
  
"SHUT UP KAKAROT! YOU SHOULDN'T TALK ABOUT ME NOT KNOWING HOW TO DANCE BECAUSE WHEN I WAS  
WATCHING YOU OUT THERE WITH CHI CHI, ALL YOU COULD DO WAS LOOK LIKE A DAMN MONKEY WITH YOUR  
ARMS ABOVE YOUR HEAD AND HOPPING AROUND ON YOUR ONE FOOT!"   
  
"Well..." Goku was stumpped on what to say. "Well...CHI CHI DIDN'T MIND!" yelld Goku   
thinking he had topped Vegeta with the comeback.  
  
"THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THAT CHI CHI WAS TRYING TO HIDE HER FACE WHILE EVERYONE STARED AT YOU   
AND HELD HER LEFT FOOT BECAUSE WHEN YOU WERE OUT THERE HOPPING AROUND, YOU KEPT STEPPING ON  
IT!"  
  
"SHUT UP VEGETA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT. AT LEAST IM HAVING FUN." yelled   
Goku. "WAIT I GOT AN IDEA! I'LL TEACH YOU TO DANCE!" yelled Goku with such excitement.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA! You want to teach ME how to DANCE?! HA HA HA HA HA!" Vegeta couldn't   
stop laughing at what Goku and just said.  
  
~BACK ON THE DANCE FLOOR*~  
  
  
"FINALLY!" yelled Chi Chi, "lets get out of here before im seen with Goku again."  
  
"HA HA HA!" laughed 18.  
  
"HEY 18 YOU KNOW WHAT?! AT LEAST I HAVE SOMEONE THAT IS AS TALL AS ME TO DANCE WITH!"   
yelled Chi Chi.  
  
"You're right. Let's get out of here." Said 18.  
  
Bulma aggreed to leave the bar but she wanted to walk out with Vegeta. When closing   
time came, Goku and Vegeta finally walked out and Vegeta was still holding his side from  
laughing so hard at Goku.  
  
"HEY CHI CHI! WAIT UP!" yelled Goku.  
  
"I'll meet you outside." said Chi Chi  
  
"Bulma! Wait!" yelled Vegeta. His face immediatly went from red from laughing so hard to   
his original color with a semi-smile on his face.  
  
"What do you want Veggie?" asked Bulma. Realizing what she had said she was embarrased and   
ran out of the club screaming 'YOU STUPID LITTLE FREAK! HIS NAME IS VEGETA NOT VEGGIE'.   
"SORRY VEGETA!"  
  
Now that everyone was outside waiting for Goku to get into the driver's seat,   
everyone fastend their seatbelts and grabbed anything they could hold on to.  
  
"Hey Goku, go to my house, we can all stay there tonight." said Bulma. 


End file.
